


Experiments on the Twisted Side #3: The Surprise

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, S&M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-01
Updated: 2002-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Master Ray prepares a surprise for Benny. But he may have one himself





	Experiments on the Twisted Side #3: The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Experiments on the Twisted Side #3: The Surprise

## Experiments on the Twisted Side #3: The Surprise

by Pita Patter

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/pitapattr

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, but I can take them for a spin, now, can't I?

Author's Notes: Thanks to Rushlight for the wonderful beta job. All remaining mistakes are mine.

Story Notes: Story is set on my Experiments on the Twisted Side. You might want to take a look on the first two before reading this one.

This story is a sequel to: Experiments on the Twisted Side #2: From Now Onm 

* * *

Detective Ray Vecchio looked around the bedroom, satisfied. It had been a race against the clock, but it had been well worth it. He had finished everything before his lover came back from his business trip to Canada. Ray had taken full advantage of the time on the preparations. Every modification met his expectations and his high standards. Ray hoped Benny like the changes, too. He couldn't wait to see Benny's face when he saw the surprise he'd made just for him. 

Ray left for work, but he could hardly wait to be back and get his surprise ready for his Benny. 

Oh, yeah. 

* * *

Constable Benton Fraser entered his apartment, already knowing there would be no one inside. Ray would be working by that hour of the day. He took the first plane from Ottawa to Chicago to surprise Ray when he came back home. He had plans to surprise him with a romantic dinner for them. 

Fraser unpacked quickly, showered and changed in tight jeans and a light blue shirt that he knew would make Ray drool. That, combined with an absence of four days and the right atmosphere, would be enough to make the romantic dinner a very quick one. Fraser smiled in anticipation. 

Almost done and already thinking on ingredients to a pasta puttanesca, Fraser almost missed a different shadow on the bedroom floor. It was coming from under the bed. Intrigued, Fraser squatted and looked under there, seeing his father's trunk. He frowned. That was not the trunk's place. They kept Bob Fraser's trunk in the other bedroom, along with some other things, mainly their... playthings. 

Fraser still blushed to think about the sort of activity they carried on that room, but he'd never felt happier in his life. This new level of his relationship with Ray made him feel even more connected with his lover and more complete, more at peace with himself than he could remember. He was all Ray's, in every sense, and he knew that Ray was all his, too. 

Together, in deep commitment to each other, they experimented with the new dimensions of the world of leather and chains between consenting adults. They conducted those tests in that second bedroom, where they had a modest mattress and Bob Fraser's old trunk. It was really an empty room. But now the trunk was in the master bedroom. Ray must have moved it while Fraser was gone. Why was that? Fraser was intrigued. 

The door to the room was ajar, so Fraser pushed it gently. The room was dark inside and when he turned on the lights, Fraser gaped. His breath hitched as he took in everything that his eyes were showing him. Paradise couldn't begin to describe it. 

The mattress, formerly just lying on the floor, now was in a beautiful wooden king size bed with four posts. To its left, a small nightstand held various types of lubes and butt plugs. To its right, an identical nightstand held small chains, paddles, whips and flogs. Fraser realised that some of the items were, er, spanking new. 

Fraser suddenly stepped inside and looked around. The walls had been soundproofed. The lighting was different. There were lamps and spotlights obviously held for different purposes. Very curious. 

Checking the lamps he saw a strange beam on the ceiling. It was linked to a series of hooks and chains and mechanisms and cog-wheels and leather parts. Then he figured out that that was a device to hoist up an adult, probably a cuffed one. Fraser's heart raced to imagine himself in that. 

Another strange piece of furniture was what it looked like a jumping horse for an Olympic athlete. For a sexual athlete, though, it meant something quite different. Fraser checked the cuffs for wrists and ankles and confirmed his suspicions: it was a "horse". He saw the tiny hooks, where the chains could be attached, and it was hard not to picture himself in it: hooked up, bent, ass and back exposed, waiting, begging silently for Ray to warm him up. 

If he had problems breathing before then, it was getting even harder now. 

There was a small dresser, no doubt for the everyday necessities: masks, dildos, chains, leather things, maybe red velvet for romantic days, perfumed oils... Oh, the sky was the limit when Ray was involved. He was the best Master ever! 

In reverence, Fraser approached the piece-de-resistance. Tall and strong, defying and regal in all its glory, there stood in his playroom, a St. Andrew's cross. Formerly an instrument to bring pain and fear, now it bestowed discipline and willing submission between loving partners. 

The unit before Fraser was one of the best he had seen. Made entirely of oak wood, it was could spin and could also hold a prisoner spread-eagle by wrists and ankles with leather cuffs hooked to the wood by strong, adaptable chains. The cross could be spun to hold the captive upside down, too. 

It was such a sophisticated model that the captive could be bound face down without suffocating because it had a window for his face. A similar hole prevented his cock from crushing. When tied on his back, a hole was open at his ass so his Master could enjoy him anally. 

Paradise, indeed. 

Fraser was breathing hard from just imagining the things he could be doing in that room. He left for his trip with a simple, humble playroom and he came back to a pleasure palace. He began to feel dizzy. Panting, sweating, he let himself fall onto the bed. 

His cock was so hard it ached, so he unzipped his tight jeans and sighed, feeling relieved. His forehead was glistening and sweat was pooling at the small of his back, too. He took of his shirt and put it on the bed. Only then did he notice the pair of cuffs lying by the side. 

Fraser picked them up carefully because they were very different from the ones he usually wore. It had velvet on the inside lining and black shiny coating on the outside. The most beautiful pair that Fraser had ever seen, and he couldn't resist on trying them on. 

A shiver ran up and down his whole body when he felt the softness of the velvet encased in the firmness of the cold metal, knowing both of them were able to restrain his movements. He felt goosebumps all over him when he saw his pale skin outlined against the cold black metal. Fraser was also thrilled to know that all that power was Ray's, to use on him, and that he, Fraser, was also Ray's. 

Fraser closed his eyes and opened his arms, simulating his position in bondage, resting his head in the headboard, trying to picture all the things his Master would do to his body when - ouch! 

His cuffed hand found a sharp object and he started. Fraser wasn't injured but he leant to take a closer look. 

By the side of the headboard, there was a small hook. It was painted in the same colour of the wooden bed, hidden like a treasured secret. Fraser tested the hook. Strong. Certainly strong enough to hold him down. 

His excitement grew when he pictured himself chained to the bed, and Ray mastering him to other things. Once more, Fraser's insatiable curiosity couldn't resist the temptation of trying to see if the cuffs would fit the hook without the chain. 

It was a bit of a trouble, because he had to squirm, and writhe, and wriggle, but the metal finally intertwined with the hook. He was thrilled at what he saw. In one end, his bound hand; at the other end of the cuff, the hook. And there he was, tied to the bed. He closed his eyes and reviewed his situation. He was helpless. At the mercy of his master. 

There was no emotion that felt quite like this, he thought, in a rush of endorphins. 

Click. 

Except for that quiet, terrifying sound. 

_Oh, dear. I'm trapped._

Benny was _really_ cuffed to the bed by his left hand. He looked around frantically, searching for the keys. He couldn't find them. Of course. Master Ray was not one to leave keys lying around. 

And suddenly, it was all clear to Benny. 

The cuffs were lying on the bed for a reason. Master Ray wouldn't leave them just like that. He had to have some plan. Hence, Benny had just meddled the Master's plans for the evening. 

_Oh, dear._

That he was in deep, deep trouble was a far gone conclusion. 

_Punishment?_ , Benny hoped, half-excited, half-horrified. 

His heart nearly stopped in sheer terror. Ray was a good Master, but if someone stood in his way for some reason, he could be loud, harsh and downright nasty. 

Benny tried to stay calm and find a way of getting himself out of that situation. Maybe if he got out of that cuff, he could get out of that room and he could explain to Ray that it was an accident. But he needed to get out of the cuff first. Maybe if he jiggled it... 

The Canadian was so intent on his task that he never heard the room's door open. 

Or his Master step inside the room. 

"You ruined my surprise." 

Benny nearly jumped out of his skin, and looked at Ray - it was the look of the deer caught in the headlights plus the big-eyed Mountie look. Kind of like the Mountie that got caught in the headlights. Ray on the other hand, had his arms crossed, and his expression was unreadable. The Italian slowly walked inside the room, his eyes never leaving the Mountie. 

Benny was shivering. Suddenly there was no air in the room. "R-ray, I'm s-so... so...sorry, I'm..." 

"This was my big surprise for you, Benny. I wanted to celebrate. You were doing so well... Until now, that is." 

"Oh, Ray, please, I just thought..." 

"Yeah, Benny, you thought." Ray sighed. "That's the point, Benny. You weren't supposed to think." 

Suddenly, Ray looked tired. He slumped in bed, and Benny saw his beautiful chin hit his chest. The Canadian was alarmed. "Ray, what's wrong?" 

Ray shrugged, his shoulders still slumped. "I guess it's my fault. I thought I was a good master, Benny. I really did. I tried to be a good master to you. I thought I was giving you discipline. You asked me to give you discipline." 

"And you are a good master. You are the best master!" 

"Nah. You don't follow simple orders from me, Benny. It's obvious you don't care for my Mastery." 

"Ray, that's not true!" Benny was getting horrified. He wished he could hold Ray, but the damn cuff was holding him. "Ray, please. Why are you saying these things? I'm sorry I ruined your surprise, Ray, but it was an accident." 

"I think it was more than an accident, Benny. If I had disciplined you correctly, you'd be waiting for me properly, like a good little slave, and this 'accident' would have never happened." 

"But I wanted to surprise you!" Benny squeaked. He didn't like the things Ray was saying. "I just wanted to make a surprise for you, Ray! I love you! I wanted to make you a surprise, that's all!" 

"And so you did." Ray sighed again. "I'm the one who has to be sorry, Benny, because I failed you. I couldn't give you what you needed. It seems I don't have what it takes after all. I'll turn you over to some training sessions with Thatcher. She can help you better than I can." 

"No! No! No, please, Ray!" Benny felt tears start to rise, and he strained to be near Ray, but the cuffs were short, and he was just this close. "I need you! Only you!" 

"You better lose the attitude, Benny. She'll give you a hard time with your rebel ways. And you'll stay longer with her. Is that what you want?" 

"Ray, please, don't send me to her. I can't stay away from you! Ray, _please_!" 

"Sorry, Benny. It's for the best. She'll give you what you need." Ray stood up, announcing, "I'll pack your bag, now." 

"Ray, listen to me. Don't do this! Please, Ray, just listen to me!" Ray left the bedroom. Benny sobbed in desperation, unable to figure out a plan, cuffed to the bed. He heard Ray making a call and leaving a message on an answering machine. 

Ray returned a few minutes later, and he put a bag on the bed. "I think that's all you're going to need." He walked over to the cupboard and opened a drawer. "Keys... keys... Ah! Here they are." 

With elaborate care, Ray went to the headboard of the bed to open the cuff. As he was being freed, Benny stayed really quiet - like the lid of a pot of boiling pasta, about to blow. But when he was released, he threw himself on Ray's knees, kneeling in front of Ray and his arms circling his thighs with his arms. 

"Master, please. Please, Master, don't send me away." Half of the words were muffled because of the sobs and the crying, and the tears, because Benny had his cheeks in Ray's thighs. "I know I'm not worthy to ask, because I was a bad slave, but please give me another chance, Master, please. Don't send me away. I promise I'll do my best. Don't send me away, Master. I can't stay away from you, Master. Don't do it, please, don't." 

Ray let him babble some more, then petted him on the head, and asked, "So you will be a good slave?" 

"Yes, Master, I will." 

"You do realise that we'll have to start from the beginning, don't you?" 

"We will, Master?" 

The Master took his slave's chin and looked deep inside the grey-blue eyes, observing that they were still red from crying, and that some sobs still raked the beautiful body. "Did you really think I was going to send you to the Dragon Lady, my treasure? This shows that you have a lesson or two to learn about trust in your Master." 

Benny raised his head, surprised. "You weren't going to send me away?" 

"No, Benny. But I had to show you that you had been a bad slave. You know that you disobeyed my orders. Now I guess we'll have to start it all over again. Do you think you can handle it, Benny? Clean slate? Total trust? Full obedience to your Master?" 

The smile that could illuminate Canada for three years shined on Ray, "Yes, Master." 

Ray smiled back, and wiped some stubborn tears off his slave's face, as Benny felt the horror and tension dissipating. "This means we have a lot of work to do. The first lesson has got to be the most elementary: you kneel all the time in respect to your Master and you don't speak at all. Unless I say otherwise, you are like a piece of furniture. And the second lesson is simple, too: all you need to wear while on this house is inside that bag over there. Now go there and change to your new uniform." 

Benny trotted happily to the bag Ray had put over the bed and to his delight saw nothing there but a delicate leather collar with a ring attached to the back. He could squeal with joy. He took off all his other clothing, then turned back to his Master and allowed him to bind the collar - so he would be bound to him. Such a symbolic gesture. 

Regally, as only a true Master would, Ray took the collar in his hand, gestured that his property should kneel and closed the attachment, so now they were bound. The Master's eyes closed in on the slave's, and he captured his property's lips, sealing the new contract, to the point where they both were lacking oxygen. He was smiling when he finally released his slave's mouth. 

Benny shuddered to feel his Master caressing his hair, and almost missed the command, whispered in his ear. "Undress me." 

Lovingly, Benny unbuttoned his shirt and then slithered his hands under it to make it slide sensually off his Master's chest. He covered the furry chest with kisses, while his hands took care of the belt and pants. He knelt in front of his Master to take off his shoes and socks and looked up at his owner as an added sign of submission. There he finished undressing his Master and carefully took care of his clothes. He wished he could take some time to merely admire his Master's beauty, but it seemed that was his Master's idea, exactly. 

"On all fours. On the bed." 

With alacrity, Benny dropped to his hands and knees. The Master's supple, long fingers travelled over the expanse of the pale, firm skin of the slave, who shuddered in delight. all his fours, the slave hissed when the Master laved his back with his tongue, and then took a swipe at his neck. 

Gently, as a magnanimous Master would, Ray led his slave to the bed and bound took the delicate leather cuffs to his wrist and ankles. He also attached delicate golden chains to the cuffs, and the chains to the hooks, so that the slave was spread-eagle on the bed, totally open to his pleasure... 

Benny smiled at his Master, the smile of someone who wanted to give pleasure, who was filled with love, and trust, and willingness. Ray smiled back, and pressed his palm to his beautiful slave's cheek. Benny couldn't help but to lean into that caress, as if wanting to prolong the touch. Ray caressed his dark hair, and spoke with a gentle, unsuspecting voice. 

"You still need to answer for ruining my surprise, you know." 

Benny blanched. 

"If I were to inflict you pain, you would suffer a lot, and then I wouldn't be a good Master. I want to assure you that there can be punishment also in pleasure, too. I want to show you some." 

Benny tried not to panic. 

"I will give you another simple command, my treasure." The Master nibbled his ear playfully. "All I want you to do is not to come." Benny gasped. "Can you do that for me, my precious?" His hands slithered over Benny's arms, enjoying the warmth and smoothness of the skin, enjoying the quiet moan of pleasure from the slave. 

The Master bent to kiss the slave's pectorals, laving thoroughly the firm nubs and biting lovingly the left nipple. After applying the same treatment to the left one, he trailed kissed over the stomach and circled the navel using his hot tongue. Benny was trying to remember how to breathe, his legs shaking in arousal. The Master inhaled deeply, scenting the musky aroma of his arousal, satisfied. 

Past his navel, the Master lapped right below, very tenderly, in such a loving way that Benny couldn't help but sigh in pleasure. Yes, he realised there was torture in pleasure. And the Master kept going lower, lower. 

The Master changed the route and went to the creamy thighs, the sensuous kisses making Benny absolutely crazy. The poor slave was having a hard time obeying his Master as he tried not to climax. But it was hard - almost as hard as his cock, leaking profusely. 

Hovering above him, the Master made it a point to observe his slave's cock up and close. It was really hard, taut - it probably ached. He licked the tip, and Benny jumped reflexively. On impulse, the Master engulfed his whole cock, relishing in its taste. The slave writhed, and the Master sucked greedily. The slave felt the glorious end nearing. Oh, no. Oh, boy. He had his orders. He couldn't come. Oh, dear. But if the Master kept swirling his tongue like that... Oh, oh! 

Suddenly, the Master released Benny's cock and unbuckled the chains, to order, "Face down." 

A bit dizzy, not quite totally recovered, the slave lay on his stomach. "Hands and knees." Somehow, his cramping muscles complained to obey, but he did. 

His Master left the bed and closed the door. Then he opened a drawer of the small dresser and retrieved a delicate golden chain. He also took a tube of lube from the left nightstand to prepare himself to enjoy his slave thoroughly. 

The master poured a bit of scented oil in his hand and greased his slave's back. Benny writhed in delight. "Mine..." Ray kissed the nape of his slave's neck and licked the collar, the hands still on the back, spreading the oil, the smell of roses all over the room. Benny squirmed in pleasure, the sensual touch making his body come alive. In the quiet room, the sounds of flesh against flesh, soft moans and occasional gasps were interrupted by a soft click. Ray tugged the chain, and the slave raised his head, hissing in pleasure mixed with surprise. 

Ray spoke directly into his ear, his command soft and ominous. "I want you to watch me prepare myself to take you. I'll issue more orders. Are you sure that you are up to more orders, my slave? I don't want to give you more than you can chew." 

Benny was so excited and the chain was so tight that his voice was a whisper. "I want to please you, Master." 

"Good boy." The master relaxed the chain. "Look at me." 

The Master climbed up the bed and took the tube of lube in his hands. With hungry eyes, Benny followed his every move. The Master poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and began to smear iy on his cock. The sight made Benny's eyes grow wide and his mouth go dry. 

"Now comes the part I really enjoy. The door is soundproofed, and I'll allow you to scream. Not to beg, just to scream and make noises when the pleasure is too much for you. Because now I'll touch you and I'll talk to you. Sometimes I think we don't talk too much when we make love. So now I'll improve our communication. I'm gonna do some dirty talking." 

The Master stood up and circled him. "And don't you dare come." 

The slave almost yelped when a greased finger went inside him without warning. His erection waned a little, just to revive with three times the former enthusiasm. The Master began to rotate and probe the finger, and to whisper sensually. "Oh, my pretty, you have such a tight ass. Feel it swallowing my finger, hungry for more, hungry for what I have to give. Oh, I'll give you more, don't worry. I can hardly wait to sink myself in this tight ass of yours and claim what is mine. This body is all mine, Benny, mine to do as I please." 

A second finger was inserted, and Benny moaned in pleasure, his hips moving towards the delicious pleasure. Without taking his fingers off, Ray began nibbling the firm buttocks then laving the skin that tasted of rose oil. "You skin is so soft and warm and I think it's so sensitive it reacts to my words. I know that you react to my words. And to my fingers inside you. Do you think they've reached that special spot inside you, Benny? The one that makes you scream? That one that makes you screech so high it hurts your throat?" He began fingerfucking him in earnest. Benny was shaking, his whole body tense as he avoided his orgasm. "Oh, poor Benny. Too bad you can't come," mocked Ray. "You're learning that punishment with pleasure can be as bad as punishment with pain." 

In a swift movement, Ray took away his fingers and rammed his huge cock all the way inside his slave. Benny shrieked, his eyes blinding with the pleasure of the movement. If the room was not soundproofed, it was quite possible that the cops would have come. 

And the Master began to pound on the eager Mountie, who squirmed, trying not to climax, tears streaming from his eyes. Even so, even panting, his balls slapping in Benny's asscheeks Ray still chanted, "Oh, Benny, this is so good! Liquid fire in my veins, my slave! Your ass feels so good, so hungry for me! That's a good slave! One that satisfies his Master! Now give me all you got! This is Paradise! Take me there! Oh, Benny!" 

Ray couldn't last long, so in a matter of minutes, he grabbed his slave's hips and changed the angle of penetration and spent himself inside his slave. Squinting his eyes, he squeezed his slave's skin and that would certainly leave bruises, but the explosion he experienced was glorious as he had few times before in his life. Panting, he let go of the chain in Benny's collar, and rolled over to lie on the bed and recover his breath. Benny didn't move to change his position. He was not given any order to move and he was much too afraid that if he moved a muscle he might spill his seed and anger his Master. For a few minutes, the only sound inside the playroom was heavy breathing. 

So the slave stood still, panting, covered in sweat, tears streaming steadily from his eyes, his legs and arms threatening to give away. Benny couldn't even think straight. There were two main things on his mind. One, he needed to obey his Master. Two, he needed to come. Too bad his Master had ordered him _not_ to come. Ray could make him stay all night without climaxing. His Master was not cruel, but Benny had been a bad slave. He had ruined the Master's surprise, then did not trust him, in a series of breaches of command. Ray was more than in his right to give him the punishment he saw most fit. 

And he'd take it. 

After finally recovering his breath, Ray sighed, sated. That had been one of the most satisfying orgasms he'd had in a long time. He'd got to do more of that dirty talking. He wanted to know what Benny thought. He opened his eyes and looked to his side. 

The sight of his slave still on his hands on knees by his side, waiting for his orders, achingly hard, was more than endearing. Ray's heart melted. He got up, then climbed back in bed, supporting Benny. "Come on Benny, sit down with me." 

Benny's battered body was taken into Ray's loving arms, and the Mountie felt a balm of relief. Ray let Benny's back rest on his chest and spread his legs so the Canadian could fit his body in his. 

All of Benny's body was shaking. Whether it was from arousal or from pent-up energy, he didn't know anymore. All he knew was that his breath was hitching, his muscles ached and his cock seemed one huge mushroom ready to explode. Ray began to nibble his neck and ear sensually. He said softly. "You know I could make you sleep like this. I could deny you orgasm for days. Isn't that my right? You can answer." 

Benny hardly had voice. "Y-yes, Master." 

"But you had the worst punishment of all tonight, my pretty. You really thought I was going to send you away. And this is cruel. Enough of punishment tonight. You can climax. More than that," Ray made his elegant arm sneak between their bodies and reach the rampant cock turning almost purple with so much blood. "Let _me_ make you come. Will you let me make you come, my precious slave?" 

"M-my honour, my Master." 

Ray purred in his ear, "I can talk about how good it feels to have my cock in your ass. Do you want to hear it, Benny?" 

Shaking even more, Benny gasped, "P-please, m-my Master." 

"Oh, my slave likes to talk dirty? You like to have my cock inside your ass, don't you?" Ray closed his fingers on Benny's cock, making the slave jump, and began to squeeze gently as he moved up and down, not even bothering with the lube because there was already pre-cum all over the shaft. "Oh, Benny, you are so tight and hot. And you are mine, all mine, to do as I please. I can ram my big, fat cock all the way inside your cute ass, and then you clench your butt and it's even tighter, and I go again!" Benny was already bucking, trying to match the pumping of his hand. Ray applied vigorous strokes, faster, faster, as faster as his words.. "And again, deep inside my little slave, all night long, until you can't take any more. And then I go again, because it's oh so good, Benny! Oh, so good, so good, so good! Oh, God, Benny!" 

Benny screeched like he was a trying to break a window pane with his voice as he orgasmed. The first volley of semen was so high it hit Ray on the chin. Benny continued to buck and spasm, spilling his milk on Ray's fingers and on his own belly, for what seemed a long, long time. When he was done, Ray took his slave's limp body in his arms and listened as the poor Canadian tried to recover his breath in great gulps of air. The thoughtful, loving Master applied small wet kisses all over Benny's body as he unlocked the cuffs from his wrists and ankles. 

He left the collar, though, for the night was young. 

* * *

End Experiments on the Twisted Side #3: The Surprise by Pita Patter:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
